A Bunch of People Read a Bunch of Books to Save a Bunch of Lives Part1
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: What happens when you throw demigods, gods and goddesses, dragons, dragon riders, tributes, elves, dwarves, and witches and wizards in a room to read books? Well if you read this then you shall find out :). Rated for my paranoia and because I can only put two stories as a cross over I put the ones that are being read in this part. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are also involved.
1. Prologue

**BOLD**: Original author's words

_Italics: _Saphira, and things involved with thoughts

Regular: Me

_**Bold Italics**_: Author's notes.

I Do NOT own any of the characters or bold words. They belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, Christopher Paolini, and Suzanne Collins respectively. Enjoy

Percy was just sitting on the bus, trying to mind his own business for once, but it wasn't working so well because of Nancy, the school bully kept dumping peanut butter and ketchup from her lunch on his friend Grover. All of a sudden there was a crack and Percy, Mr. Brunner, and Grover all disappeared.

Annabeth Chase was leaning against the tree that had once been her friend Thalia looking out over camp half-blood. The Stoll brothers were chasing some of the daughters of Aphrodite with worms. Just a typical day before the start of the next summer session she thought. All of a sudden there was a pop and Annabeth, Mr. D, Clarisse, Travis and Connor all disappeared.

The 11 of the 12 Olympians and Hades were all arguing about something or other as always. There were lightning bolts and owls zipping, pecking, and striking at various gods and goddesses while ocean water and arrows shot in various direction. Aphrodite threw her shoe at Athena _**(AN: There is a story behind that)**_. Over the roar and shrieks of the gods and goddesses there was a pop and they all disappeared leaving Hestia and Persephone to sigh with relief, finally able to get some peace.

Nico Di Angelo was playing a game. He had been playing for about an hour and there was no end in sight. He had wandered into the Lotus Hotel and was given an unlimited card and an awesome room, not that he thought he would go up there in the foreseeable future but it didn't matter. He kept playing until he heard a pop and disappeared.

Harry was out in the open air at the burrow with the Weasleys. They had been eating outside because all 9 Weasleys plus Harry and his and Ron's friend Hermione were there so there was no way they could eat in the kitchen like normal. He had been thinking about his god father Sirius Black. A strange blond hair girl came skipping up the hill pulling Harry out of his thoughts. She went to say something but there was a loud pop and all those gathered at the table and the girl all disappeared.

Dumbledore sat at his desk rereading a letter from Sirius about Harry. He was worried about the boy. More importantly he was worried about what the feelings he had along with the previous years could mean. He sighed and took his glasses off. There was a pop and he disappeared.

Nymphadora Tonks stumbled into her apartment yawning. It had been a long night with the Aurors. She was only a month out of training but things were mad with her cousin on the loose they needed everyone to look for him, not that she thought he was guilty but oh well. She pulled off her robs leaving only Muggle clothing and her combat boots on and tromped into the kitchen for food. To tired to think about cleaning any inevitable mess she would make if she summoned it. She was about to open her cupboard when she heard a pop and subsequently disappeared.

Sirius and Lupin were in Costa Rica together, Lupin had decided to visit his old friend for a while as he didn't have anything to do anyway. No job, nothing. They were both lounging on a beach, but neither could get the worry they had over Harry to leave them. They heard a pop and both disappeared.

Neville sat in his room putting another gum wrapper in a special book he had. They were the only gifts he had from his mother and he kept everyone he could. He sighed. He really wished that his parents were sane. If he really strained his head he had a few blurry memories but he wasn't even sure it was real, and he always had a terrible migraine afterwards. He suddenly heard a pop and disappeared.

Cinna sat in his room waiting to see who he would be the stylist for. He really hoped that this years district 12 tributes were not as desolate as the one he had seen as a member of the prep teams, but he knew it was a long shot. He settled himself in for a long day when he heard a pop and disappeared.

Finnick dug through his closets and various draws to find the right clothes for the day. It was reaping day and it was his and Annie's turn to be the new tributes mentors. He sighed, knowing the likelihood of even seeing one of the two kids he would inevitably grow to respect and be friends with was small to none and he dreaded the years he had to mentor for this reason. He heard a pop and disappeared.

Effie was making arrangements for the day ahead as a drunken Haymitch, victor from the 50th Hunger Games, stumble by. She sighed as she saw him fall, look around, take a swig from a flask, get up and continue to the housing of the victors, well victor. But before he got too far there was a pop and both he and she vanished.

Peeta was in the bathroom taking a rare scalding hot bath; normally he took showers, but as it was reaping day he wanted to be extra clean, just in case. He dressed quickly as it was quite cold. As he was putting on his nice shoes he heard a pop and disappeared.

Gale and Katniss were racing through the woods heading towards the lake. Katniss got there just a second before him. They both skidded to a halt and broke down laughing. They sat and dug into the lunch that had been provided by Prim, her sister, and the baker. As they ate and talked they heard a pop and disappeared.

Orik, Nasuada, and Ajihad all sat in a room deliberating on how best to strike King Galbatorix. Orik was there as a representative of the dwarf King Hrothgar and Nasuada was there because it was Ajihad's hope that she would lead the Varden if he died before it was no longer needed. As they sat discussing strategies and where Arya, the representative of the elves, could be there was a pop and they disappeared.

Eragon, Saphira, and Brom where camping in the Hadarac desert not knowing that they were being followed. There was a pop and all four people disappeared.

Arya was semi conscious in a jail cell, waiting the next torture session. She was about ready to retreat inside herself, in case they poisoned her, when she heard a pop. She disappeared from the room.

With a really loud pop everyone landed in a giant heap in the middle of a room. Zeus was the lucky one in the bunch landing on the bottom, Neville right on top of him, thankfully for all of them Saphira landed just next to them.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!" Zeus roared.

"I would sir, but I'm as hopelessly buried as you" Neville said.

"If Athena would get her owl head off of me I would be able to move Zeusy-boy" Poseidon said.

"Well I can't move either. I have a kid on me" Athena scowled.

"hhreind ot kdi" Orik tried saying he was not a child but being squished between a barly conscious elf and someone else he was muffled.

"Well I'm on top and can't move because some one has my arm and my foot." Harry said

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE ON WHO OR WHAT LIMB IS TANGLED WHERE! JUST GET OFF ME!" Zeus yelled.

"Jeeze father someone needs to take a chill pill" Thalia said.

Annabeth and Zeus stopped struggling for a moment.

"Th..Thalia?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Yeah I don't understand either but it's me in the flesh." Said a girl in all black,

"OK, great union, now can we PLEASE get untangled" Eragon yelled, Saphira laughing in his head.

It took about an hour after every one was untangled, and the Weasleys, and Neville that didn't know about Sirius to calm down. There were several couches and chairs arranged in a rough circle around a coffee table and for every seat there was a foot rest on wheels. On the coffee table were four stacks of books, a folded piece of paper.

"So what are we doing here and who are you?" Katniss finally asked.

"Maybe if we read the note first it'll explain the why we are here and then we will be able to introduce ourselves." Annabeth reasoned, her mother smiling at her. They agreed and all sat on varying couches in no particular order. Hera, Murtagh, Arya, and Nico all sat on chairs. Eragon and Brom shared a couch that was next to a deep blue cushion for Saphira to curl up on. Before taking her seat between Artemis and Zeus she picked up the note.

She unfolded it and began to read.

Hello,

The future has melded with the past, and not in a good way and life pretty much sucks. We have brought you all here so that you can read a bunch of books and save many lives. There will be others that join you in the course of the books but they will not often stay long, some need to stay longer than others but we decided to leave some of them out for now as it would put yourselves in more danger, *cough*Katniss, Gale*cough, cough* Yes President Snow may join you in a while in order to read and we are sorry Remus but Toad face will come for a while as well. Now you can read the books any way you want but the order of each group is as follows:

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince

And Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

The Hunger Games

Catching Fire

And Mocking Jay

Eragon

Eldest

Brisingr

And Inheritance

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Sea of Monsters

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Titan's Curse

Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Battle of the Labyrinth

And Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Last Olympian

Have fun and enjoy,

The Future

PS There are three children here who do not know their fathers. I suggest you tell them as all three of you are in the room. Also to those who have difficulties reading this room is designed so that you can read perfectly as well as understand each other. Take care.

"So do the hidden fathers want to come out now or do you want to introduce ourselves."

"Well first I want to make sure the daughter of the Norse is ok." Apollo, ever the healer, said.

He went over to her and started to heal her various signs of torture. When he was done she still looked weak and tired but she could at least sit in a chair.

"_Ok so I say that we have the fathers go and then we can go around the room and then introduce ourselves, so everyone close your eyes so that they can have some privacy while they go into a private area to talk, and do not open them until I say" _Saphira said in their heads causing some to jump but seeing as she was a dragon, even the gods and goddesses decided to do what she said. They didn't want to be barbequed.

Everyone closed their eyes and Brom turned to Eragon who sat next to him and gestured to a corner on the other side of the room. Posideon steered Percy to another and Hades steered Nico to third.

-Brom and Eragon-

"Eragon, you can open your eyes." Brom said.

"You…you're my father?" Eragon said barely keeping a whisper to his voice in shock.

"Yes and I did not want you to find out like this but there is so much about my past you need to know. I am sure some of it will be in our books but I will tell you this, I came to Carvahall to search for you and your mother and I saw you with your Aunt and Uncle so happy and I didn't want to take you away from that." Brom said

Eragon was in shock. He had always seen Brom and his uncle as fathers, but for one of them to actually be his father was something else. He had a million questions he wanted to know more about him.

"I can see that you have questions and anything not answered by our books I will tell you after, is that ok?"

"Yes, Father" Eragon said proudly.

"Oh and when you introduce yourself, I suggest you leave the father part out, I want them to learn when you do." Brom said a playful glint in his eyes.

Eragon agreed and they went to sit down.

-Hades and Nico-

"Nico, you may know about me but I am not sure. I, Hades am your father. I led you to the Lotus hotel as it was the safest place for you at the time. Zeus killed your mother and then demanded that I killed you and your sister but I couldn't. Instead I hid you. Please forgive me, and your uncle."

Nico looked at Hades, "How could I not forgive you? You saved my life from what you said and I would rather be alive and in the Lotus than dead any day. As for Uncle Zeus I have to forgive him as well, mostly out of respect." Nico said.

Hades smiled at his son proudly. They decided to let Nico's parentage get explained in the books as opposed to doing it themselves.

-Poseidon and Percy-

The first thing that Poseidon did was to hug his son.

"I know this maybe weird, and I know what your mother told you about your father, but while it is partly true, as in going to sea, the part about him being dead is not only a lie to keep you safe, but an impossibility, as I, the god of the sea, am your father and I am immortal" Poseidon said.

"Ok," Percy said before laughing

"What, I am serious?" Poseidon said fearful for his son's mental health.

"So where are the hidden cameras?" Percy asked

"There are none." Poseidon said

Percy looked at him for a minuet seeing the similarities and stopped laughing. His father stood in front of him, very much alive and a god at that.

"Things may make more sense when we read, which let the books say who your father is, not that it'll take the others long to figure out, but it'll be safer that way." Poseidon said.

They hugged again and headed back to their respective seats. Poseidon and Hades throwing each other a look of guilt and anger while they sat.

"_Ok now that we are all settled open your eyes."_ Saphira said.

They did so and then went around the room and said their names and where they are from and a couple of details about their life.

"So how are we going to read these?" Annabeth asked.

"Well the Eragon books are the longest but there are more Harry Potter books." Ares said

"How about we read Eragon and The Hunger Games stack together, like read a chapter from Eragon and then one from the Hunger Games, or vice versa and then we do the same with Percy Jackson and the Harry Potter books?" Hermione suggested

"Ok but which set do we start with?" Harry asked

"We vote." Percy suggested.

After a vote they decided they would read The Hunger Games and Eragon and then Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Percy and Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the delay and Katniss and Eragon groaned, wishing they had the delay.

"Hey Catnip, this seems to be from your point of view so you should go first" Gale said slightly worried about his friend.

Katniss nodded and took the book from him and began to read.


	2. Chapter 1- Reading chapter 1 THG

_~If you recognize it then it's not mine. Obviously the words in bold belong to their respective author's, for a full list see the Prologue. Thank you and enjoy.~_

Katniss sighed.

"What is it?" Gale asked

"I just realized, if there is an entire book from my prospective then that means I am going to be the tribute." She said

Peeta and Gale paled, Haymitch belched, Effie and Finnick looked in different, and Cinna looked like he was calculating something.

When no one said anything Katniss began.

**Part 1, The Tributes, Chapter 1** she read and then taking a deep breath she began.

**When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress**. **She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother**. **Of course she did. This is the day of the reaping.**

"But why would that cause bad dreams, I mean it's normal, especially if you live in a farming area." Annabeth asked

'_That is completely barbaric!'_ Saphira growled, Eragon also saw the flashes that Saphira had seen and he looked at the small group and paled. Brom and Arya caught on and also looked into their minds. Then a pulsing power could be seen around Arya.

Apollo looked at the girl in admiration of what she will do in her future, if they do not change it.

Katniss not knowing what else to do continued reading, leaving the others in the dark hoping the book would explain.

**I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see them. My little sister, Prim, curled up one her side, cocooned in my mothers body, their cheeks pressed together.** **In sleep, my mother looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down. Prim's face is as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the primrose for which she was named. My mother was very beautiful once, too. Or so they tell me**

**Sitting at Prim's knees, guarding her, is the world's ugliest cat.**

"Crookshanks?" Ron asked, Harry stifling a laugh. Hermione slapped them both on the back of the head in defense of her cat motioned for Katniss to continue, even though she was curious about this Crookshanks.

**Mashed-in nose, half an ear missing, eyes the color of rotting squash.**

"Even sounds like that bloody cat" Ron whispered hoping only Harry heard. Unfortunately Hermione heard as well earning him another slap to the back of the head.

**Prim named him Buttercup,** **insisting that his muddy brown yellow coat matched the bright flower.**

Saphira, catching a glimpse of what Ron wanted to say laughed. Everyone looked at her strangely.

'_The little red head male wanted to ask what bred with Crookshanks to continue the line'_

Ron wanted to glare at the blue dragon but didn't dare. Hermes, Apollo, Travis, Connor, Fred and George were all trying not to laugh as Hermione glared at him behind the pillow he was using as a shield so he wouldn't get slapped again. Hermione smirked, reached around and slapped his head again. He pouted and Katniss continues, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

**He hates me.** **Or at least distrusts me.** **Even though it was years ago, I think he still remembers how I tried to drown him in a bucket.**

"That's no way to make friends, Catnip" Gale laughed.

"Don't call me that" She growled.

Fred, Geroge, Travis, Connor, Hermes, and Apollo's eyes lit up as they began to scheme. Sirius and Remus threw them knowing looks.

**When Prim brought him home. Scrawny kitten, belly swollen with worms, crawling with fleas. The last thing I need was another mouth to feed.** **But Prim begged so hard, cried even, I had to let him stay. It turned out ok. My mother got rid of the vermin and he's a born mouser. Even catches the occasional rat.**

"Definitely descended from Crookshanks." Ron said "This time it was a compliment" He said rubbing his head where Hermione hit him again. Sirius catching what he was talking about nodded in agreement as did Remus and Harry. Hermione blushed at jumping the gun.

The others figured there was a story behind that, that they really wanted to know but Katniss continued to read before anyone could ask.

**Sometimes when I clean a kill, I feed Buttercup the entrails. He has stopped hissing at me.**

**Entrails. No hissing. This is the closest we will ever come to love.**

"You may come closer than you think." Ron said thinking about Crookshanks and how while he thought it was ugly he loved that cat.

**I swing my legs off my bed and slide into my hunting boots. Supple leather that has molded to my feet. I pull on trousers, a shirt, tuck my long, dark braid up into a cap and grab my forage bag. On the table, under a wooden bowel to protect it from hungry rats and cats alike, sits a perfect little goat's cheese wrapped in basil leaves. Prim's gift to me on reaping day.** **I put the cheese carefully in my pocket as I slip outside.**

"That's so sweet" Aphrodite said finally putting her two cents in.

Hephaestus looked at her in wonder while Ares looked at her like she was crazy. He had been picking his nails with a knife, bored out of his mind and Clarisse looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

**Our part of the District 12, nicknamed the Seam,** **usually crawling with coal miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women with hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many of whom have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails and the lines of their sunken faces. But today the black cinder streets are empty. Shutters on the squat grey houses are closed. The reaping isn't until two. May as well sleep in. If you can.**

"Sleep?" Tonks asked, she looked dead on her feet

"After the first chapter of Eragon we can all go to bed, how's that?" Molly said

Everyone agreed, even though some where from the middle of the day, who passes up a chance at extra sleep?

**Our house is almost at the edge of the Seam. I only have to pass a few gates to reach the scruffy field called the Meadow. Separating the Meadow from the woods,** **in fact enclosing all of District 12, is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory, it's supposed to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods-packs of wild dogs, lone cougars, bears-that used to threaten our streets.**

"Sounds more like a prison to me" Hermione said

"That's basically what it is." Peeta said

**But since we're lucky to get two or three hours of electricity in the evening, it's usually safe to touch.** **Even so, I usually take a moment to listen carefully for the hum that means the fence is live. Right now, it's silent as a stone** **concealed by a clump of bushes, I flatten out on my belly and slide under a meter long stretch that's been loose for years.** **There are several weak spots in the fence, but this one is so close to home I almost always enter the woods here.**

"You should change it up more because we have already established it is also meant to keep you in so if you always use the same spot then you are increasing the odds of getting caught." Hermes said, the other pranksters agreeing.

"No one goes out there, it is the most hidden and isolated one that there is." Gale said.

"Well that changes everything then." Travis and Connor said

**As soon as I'm in the trees, I retrieve my bow and a sheath of arrows from a hollow log.**

Appollo, Artemis, Eragon, and Arya lit up at the mention of a bow.

**Electrified or not, the fence has been successful at keeping the flesh-eaters out of District 12. Inside the woods they roam freely, and there are added concerns like venomous snakes, rabid animals, and no real path to follow.**

"But what about game trails, and I know from experience that America has some beautiful paths that they take care of" Hermione said, her family went on a month long back packing expedition after she got her first Hogwarts letter.

Those from district 12, and Finnick, looked at her oddly.

"America, the United States, Part of North America?" Hermione said

"Oh that's what made Panem, and it has been so long since they were maintained that they are all over grown." Katniss explained.

Hermione looked saddened by this turn of events.

**But there's also food if you know how to find it. My father knew and he taught me some ways before he was blown to bits in a mine explosion. There was nothing left of him to bury. I was eleven then. Five years later, I still wake up screaming for him to run.**

Everyone looked sad at that. Katniss turned red, this was maing her look weak.

'_You are not weak because you dream about that Little One, you would be weak if you didn't.'_ Saphira said to Katniss, who gave the dragon a half hearted smile before continuing with the book.

**Even though trespassing in the woods is illegal and poaching carries the severest of penalties, more people would risk it if they had weapons.** **But most are not bold enough to venture out with just a knife. My bow is a rarity,** **crafted by my father along with a few others that I keep well hidden in the woods, carefully wrapped in waterproof covers. My father could have made good money selling them, but if the officials found out he would have been publicly executed for inciting rebellion.**

"Sounds like a rebellion is what is needed." Ares said, just because it would mean more action.

Several others agreed as well, though it was because it sounded like the government was too complacent and couldn't give a rat's petutetie about it's people.

**Most of the Peacekeepers turn a blind eye to the few of us who hunt because they're as hungry for fresh meat as anybody is. In fact, they're among our best customers. But the idea that someone might be arming the Seam would never have been allowed.**

"You should be able to keep some type of weapon beyond knives, it protects against any number of dangers!" Annabeth said who knew what could happen to people once citizens were unarmed.

**In the autumn, a few brave souls sneak into the woods to harvest apples.** **But always in site of the Meadow. Always close enough to run back to the safety of District 12 if trouble arises.**

"Well that's no fun." Clarisse grumbled.

**"District 12. Where you can starve to death in safety." I mutter. Then I glance around quickly over my shoulder. Even here, even in the middle of nowhere, you worry someone might overhear you.**

"1984" Hermione and Annabeth both coughed before grinning at each other, Athena was grinning at both of them, _they were both so young, but to have read that book said something special about the two girls, well about Hermione, after all Annabeth was her daughter so of course she was special_ Athena thought.

**When I was younger, I scared my mother to death, the things I would blurt out about District 12, about the people who rule our country Panem, from the far-off city called the Capitol. Eventually I understood this would us into trouble. So I learned to hold my tongue and turn my features into an indifferent mask so that no one could ever read my thoughts. Do my work quietly in school. Make only polite small talk in the public market.** **Discuss little more than trades in the Hob, which is the black market where I make most of my money.** **Even at home, where I am less pleasant I avoid discussing tricky topics. Like the reaping, or food shortages, or the Hunger Games. Prim might begin repeating my words, and then where would we be?**

Annabeth and Hermione both looked at each other thinking of 1984 again.

**In the woods waits the only person with whom I can be myself.** **Gale.**

Peeta frowned at this.

**I can feel the muscles in my face relaxing, my pace quickening as I climb the hills to our place, a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A thickset of berry bushes protects it from unwanted eyes. The sight of him waiting there brings on a smile. Gale says I never smile except in the woods.**

"That's not right, I've seen you smile a few times around school and around the square, but it has to be something special to make you smile." Peeta said, immediately blushing.

Aphrodite squealed in delight sensing the feelings that Peeta has for Katniss, and Katniss has for Peeta, even thought the stubborn girl wouldn't admit it to herself yet.

**"Hey, Catnip," says Gale. My real name is Katniss, but when I first told him, I barely whispered it. So he thought I'd said Catnip. Then when this crazy lynx started following me around the woods looking for handouts, it became his official nickname for me. I finally had to kill it because he was scaring off game. I almost regretted it because he wasn't bad company.** **But I got a decent price for his pelt.**

The pranksters were very amused by the story behind the nickname "Catnip" and Saphira wondered what lynx would taste like.

"**Look what I shot." Gale holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it, and I laugh.** **It's real bakery bread, not the flat, dense loaves we make from out grain rations.**

"Maybe if Gertrude or Katrina comes in at some point she can give you pointers on grain made breads, ours isn't bad at all." Eragon offered. Even though he hadn't spoken since introductions no one got scared, how could you when he had been scratching a spot just above Saphira's eye the entire time.

**I take it in my hands, pull out the arrow, and hold the puncture in the crest to my nose, inhaling the fragrance that makes my mouth flood with saliva. Fine bread like this is for special occasions.**

"**Mm, still warm," I say. He must have been at the bakery at the crack of dawn to trade for it. "What did it cost you?"**

"**Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," says Gale. "Even wished me luck."**

"Oh batering, how I miss thee!" Apollo said dramatically pretending to faint. The other gods and goddesses, minus Hermes, rolled their eyes at him.

"**Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" I say, not even bothering to roll my eyes. "Prim left us cheese." I pull it out.**

**His expression brightens at the treat. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast."**

"Bread and cheese is not a feast!" Molly exclaimed

Harry looked down, thankful no one, not even Saphira was paying attention to him.

**Suddenly he falls into a Capitol accent as he mimics Effie Trinket,** **the maniacally upbeat woman who arrives once a year to read out the name at the reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" He plucks a few blackberries from the bushes around us. "And may the odds-" He tossed a berry in a high arc towards me.**

Effie huffed.

**I catch it in my mouth and break the delicate skin with my teeth. The sweet tartness explodes across my tongue.**.

"Well someone has some skills!" Sirius laughed

"**-be **_**ever **_**in your favor!" I finish with equal verve.** **We have to joke about it because the alternative is to be scared out of your wits. Besides, the Capitol accent is so affected, almost anything sounds funny in it.**

"Oh it's not bad" Effie said passivly

"not all in the Capitol have that fake and hyped up accent" Cinna said with a huff.

"I well I didn't know you then now did? And technically that happened right before I got zapped here so you can't blame me." Katniss defended and then continued to read.

**I watch as Gale pulls out his knife and slices the bread. He could be my brother. Straight black hair, olive skin; we even have the same grey eyes. But we're not related, at least not closely. Most families who work the mines resemble one another this way.**

**That's why my mother and Prim, with their light hair and blue eyes, always look out of place. They are. My mother's parents were part of the small merchant class that caters officials, Peacekeepers and the occasional Seam customer.** **They ran an apothecary shop in the nice part of District 12. Since almost no one can afford doctors, apothecaries are our healers. My father got to know my mother because on his hunts he would sometimes collect medicinal herbs and sell them to her shop to be brewed into remedies. She must have really loved him** **to leave her home for the Seam. I try to remember that when all I can see is the woman who sat by, black and unreachable, while her children turned to skin and bones. I try to forgive her for my father's sake. But to be honest, I'm not the forgiving type.**

Katniss sighed and Hera wondered if there was a way in which she could help this woman. It was her charge to look after mothers and wives.

**Gale spreads the bread slices with the soft goat's cheese, carefully placing a basil leaf on each while I strip the bushes of their berries. We settle back in a nook in the rocks. From this place, we are invisible, but have a clear view of the valley, which is teeming with summer life, greens to gather, roots to dig, fish iridescent in the sunlight. The day is glorious, with a blue sky and soft breeze. The food's wonderful, with the cheese seeping into the warm bread and the berries bursting in our would be perfect if this really was a holiday, if all the day off meant was roaming the mountains with Gale,** **hunting for tonight's supper. But instead we have to be standing in the square at two o'clock waiting for the names to be called out.**

"**We could do it you know," Gale says quietly.**

"Um?" Fred said pretending to clear his ears

"Yes, you can do what exactly?" George asked.

"What ever you are thinking not that" Gale said confidently "Or at least I don't think so." He said a little less confident, wondering if these two were just trying to make things awkward.

Katniss rolled her eyes and continued.

"**What?" I ask.**

"See, Katniss agrees with us!" They said in unison.

"**Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Gale**

**I don't know how to respond. The idea is so preposterous.**

"**If we didn't have so many kids," he adds quickly**

"What?" This time it was Peeta and Airtimes that said this.

**They're not our kids, of course.**

"Dodged a bullet there you two" Hermione giggled. The two in question giggled and those that didn't get the saying, the pure bloods and ones from Eragon's group, looked at her weirdly. She brushed them off and let Katniss keep reading, there was no way to explain everything.

**But they might as well be. Gale's two little brothers and a sister. Prim. And you may as well throw in our mothers, too, because how would they live without us? Who would fill those mouths that are always asking for more? With both of us hunting daily, there is still nights when game has to be swapped for lard or shoelaces or wool, still nights when we go to bed with our stomachs growling.**

Ron looked down, for the first time appreciating just how great he had it.

"**I never want to have kids," I say**

"**I might, if I didn't live here," says Gale**

"**But you do," I say, irritated.**

"**Forget it," he snaps back.**

**The conversation feels all wrong. Leave? How could I leave Prim, who is the only person in the world I'm certain I love? And Gale is so devoted to his family. We can't leave, so why bother talking about it? And even if we did . . . even if we did . . . where did this stuff about having kids come from? There's never been anything romantic between Gale and me.**

Peeta looked cheered up at this.

**When we met, I was a skinny twelve-year-old, and although he was only two years older, he already looked like a man. It took a long time for us to even become friends, to haggling over each trade and begin helping each other out.**

**Besides, if he wanted kids, Gale won't have any trouble finding a wife. He's good-looking,** **He's strong** **enough to handle the work in the mines and he can hunt.** **You can tell by the way the girls whisper about him when he walks by in school, that they want him. It makes me jealous,** **but not for the reason that you would think. Good hunting partners are hard to find.**

"**What do you want to do?" I ask. We can hunt, fish or gather.**

"**Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight," he says.**

He looked down now as _they had already figured out one tribute for this year, would he be the other? If he was why was baker boy here?_ He thought to himself.

**Tonight. After the reaping, everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do, out of relief that their children have been spared. But at least two families will pull down their shutters, lock their door, and try to figure out how they will survive the painful weeks to come.**

Katniss looked down, _she would be leaving her family in such a state. Why does her name have to picked?_ She asked herself.

**We do well. The predators ignore us on a day when easier, tastier prey abounds. By late mourning, we have a dozen fish,** **a bag of greens and, best of all, a large quantity of strawberries. I found the patch a few years ago, but Gale had the idea to string mesh nets around it to keep out the animals.**

"Pretty smart" Eragon said softly.

Everyone stared at him for about a second and then Katniss continued.

**On the way home, we swing by the Hob, the black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal. When they came up with a mire efficient system that transported the coal directly from the mines to the trains, the Hob gradually took over the space.** **Most businesses are closed by this time on the reaping day, but the black market's still fairly busy. We easily trade six of the fish for good bread, the other two fro salt. Greasy Sae, the bony woman who sells bowels of hot soup from a large kettle, takes half the greens off our hands in exchange for a couple of chunks of paraffin. We might do a tad better elsewhere, but we make an effort to keep on good terms with Greasy Sae. She's the only one who can consistently be counted on to buy wild dog. We don't hunt them on purpose, but if you're attacked and you take out a dog or two, well, meat is meat. "Once it's in the soup, I'll call it beef,"** **Greasy Sae says with a wink. No one in the Seam would turn up their nose at a good leg of wild dog, but the Peacekeepers who come to the Hob can afford to be a little choosier.**

**When we finish our business at the market, we go to the back door of the mayor's house to sell half the strawberries, knowing he has a particular fondness for them and can afford our price. The mayor's daughter, Madge, opens the door. She's in my year at school. Being the mayor's daughter, you'd expect her to be a snob, but she's alright. She just keeps to herself. Like me. Since neither of us really has a group of friends, we seem to end up together a lot at school. Eating lunch, sitting next to each other at assemblies, partnering for sports activities. We rarely talk, which suits us both just fine.**

**Today he drab school outfit has been replace by an expensive white dress, and her blonde hair is done up with a pink ribbon. Reaping clothes.**

"**Pretty dress," says Gale**

**Madge shoots him a look, trying to see if it was a genuine compliment or if he was being ironic. It**_**is**_**a pretty dress, but she would never be wearing it ordinarily. She pressed her lips together and then smiles. "Well, if I do end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"**

**Now it's Gale's turn to be confused. Does she mean it Or is she messing with him? Im guessing the second.**

"**You wouldn't go to the Capitol," says Gale coolly.**

"You never know though, My name was only in the bowl three times and district four usually has a volunteer but that wasn't my year and I still got picked, and the girl from my district was only in there once and she was picked. It just depends on your luck. Not that we need to debate this as we already know the female tribute but you still shouldn't count out luck of the draw." Finnick said.

**His eyes land on a small circular pin that adorns her dress. Real gold. Beautifully crafted. I could keep a family in bread for months. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."**

"**That's not her fault," I say**

"**No it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," says Gale.**

**Madge's face has become closed off. She puts the money for the berries in my hand. "Good luck, Katniss."**

"**You, too," I say, and the door closes.**

"You know, if you weren't so stand offish with your fellow citizens you could unite and end all the problems." Hermione said

"Tried that, that's why we are in this mess" Katniss said.

"Yes but they want you to be alone, and separate, it's easier to rule you like that, you need to take risks to make things better." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"I'm sure it'll be explained." Gale said bitterly.

**We walk towards the Seam in silence. I don't like that Gale took a dig at Madge, but he's right, of course.** **The reaping system is unfair, with the poor getting the worst of it. You become eligible for the reaping the day you turn twelve. That year, your name is entered once. At thirteen, twice. And so on and so on until you reach the age of eighteen, the final year of eligibility, when your name goes into the pool seven times. That's true for every citizen in all twelve districts in the entire country of Panem.**

**But here's the catch. Say you were poor and starving, as we were. You can opt to add your name more times in exchange for tesserae. Each tessera is worth a meager year's supply of grain and oil for one person. You may do this for each of your family members as well. So, at the age of twelve, I had my name entered four times. Once because I had to, and three times for tesserae for grain and oil for myself, Prim and my mother. In fact, every year I have needed to do this. And the entries are cumulative. So now at the age of sixteen, my name will be in the reaping twenty times.** **Gale, who is eighteen and has been helping or single-handedly feeding a family of five for seven years, will have his name in forty-two times.**

"It's like the story The Lottery!" Hermione gasped, understanding now what was going on. "In this story every man woman and child had to draw a slip of paper from a box and the one with the black dot was stoned to death by the rest of the village, including their children and significant other." She explained.

"That's horrible." Harry said.

"This is worse." Katniss said and before anyone could say anything she continued.

**You can see why someone like Madge, who has never been at risk of needing a tessera, can set him. The chance of her name being drawn is very slim compared to those of us who live in the Seam. Not impossible but slim. And even though the rules were set up by the Capitol, not the districts, certainly not Madge's family, it's hard not to resent those who don't have to sign up for tesserae.**

**Gale knows his anger at Madge is misdirected. On other days, deep in the woods, I've listened to him rant on about how the tesserae are just another tool to cause miser in our district. A way to plant hatred between the starving workers in the Seam and those who can generally count on supper; and thereby ensure we will never trust one another. "It's to the Capitol's advantage to have us divided among ourselves,"** **they might say if there were no ears to hear but mine. If it wasn't reaping day. If a girl with a gold pin and no tesserae had not made what I'm sure she though was a harmless comment.**

**As we walk, I glance over at Gales face, still smouldering underneath his stony expression. His rages seem pointless to me, although I never say so. It's not that I don't agree with him. I do. But what good is yelling about the Capitol in the middle of the woods? It doesn't change anything. It doesn't make things fair. It doesn't fill our stomachs. In fact, it scares off the nearby game. I let him yell, though.** **Better he does it in the woods than in the district.**

**Gale and I divide our spoils, leaving two fish, a couple of loaves of good bread, greens, a few handfuls of strawberries, salt, paraffin and a bit of money for each of us.**

"**See you in the square," I say**

"**Wear something pretty," he say flatly**

"By the way since we got to the Hob we are reading the future." Katniss finally informed them.

Everyone scooted forward in their seats, even Apollo.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and a small blond haired girl stood in the room.

"Prim, what are you doing here?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know, I had just finished getting ready and here I was." Explained the girl.

Katniss explained what was going on and promised to have introductions when they switched books. Prim agreed and sat in a chair that had appeared next to Katniss.

**At home, I find my mother and sister are ready to go. My mother wears a fine dress from her apothecary days. Prim is in my first reaping outfit, a skirt and a ruffled blouse. It's a bit big on her, but my mother has made it stay with pins. Even so, she's having trouble keeping the blouse tucked in at the back**.

_My Little duck _Katniss thought warmly.

**A tub of warm water waits for me. I scrub off the dirt and sweat from the woods and even wash my hair. To my surprise, my mother has laid out one of her own lovely dresses for me. A soft blue thing with matching shoes.**

Katniss' eyes widened in awe.

"Mother just laid it out for you." Prim explained.

"**Are you sure?" I ask. I'm trying to get past rejecting offers of help from her. For a while, I was so angry, I wouldn't allow her to do anything for me. And this is something special. Her clothes from her past are very precious to her.**

"**Of course. Let's put your hair up, too," she says. I let her towel-dry it and braid it up on my head. I can hardly recognize myself in the cracked mirror that leans against the wall.**

"Seems to me that she is trying to be strong for you girls." Hera said looking at the sisters. Prim nodded in agreement while Katniss shrugged, unsure of what to think about this.

"**You look beautiful," says Prim in a hushed voice**

"**And nothing like myself," I say. I hug her, because I know these next few hours will be terrible for her. Her first reaping. She's about as safe as you can get, since she only entered once. I wouldn't let her take out any tesserae. But she's worried about me. That the unthinkable might happen.**

**I protect Prim in every way I can, but I'm powerless against the reaping.**

_Well not completely. _She thought.

Saphira, Lupin, Athena, Annabeth, Arya, Brom, Hermione, and Percy W, Chiron, and Dumbledore fixed the girl with a look. Uncomfortable at the wisest in the group looking at her like that she continued to read.

**The anguish I always feel when she's in pain wells up in my chest and threatens to register on my face.** **I noticed her blouse has pulled out of her skirt in the back again and force myself to stay calm. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," I say, smoothing the blouse back in place.**

Prim blushed

**Prim giggles and gives me a small "Quack".**

She smiled fondly, though her cheeks were still red from a blush.

"**Quack yourself," I say with a light laugh. The kind only Prim can draw out of me. Come on, let's eat," I say and plant a quick kiss on the top of her head.**

**The fish and greens are already cooking a stew, but that will be for supper. We decide to save the strawberries and bakery bread for this evening's meal, to make it special, we say. Instead we drink mild from Prim's goat Lady,** **and eat the rough bread made from the tesserae grain, although no one has much appetite anyway.**

**At one o'clock, we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on death's door. This evening the officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. If not, you'll be imprisoned.**

Many people looked angered at this.

**It's too bad, really that they hold the reaping in the square-one of the few places in District 12 that can be pleasant. The square's surrounded by shops, and on public market days, especially if there's good weather. It had a holiday feel to it. But today, despite the bright banners hanging on the buildings, there's an air of grimness. The camera crews, perched like buzzards on rooftops, only add to the effect.**

"Sounds architecturally bland." Annabeth complained, already thinking of ways to improve it.

"That's because it is." Peeta said right as Katniss began to read again.

**People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve- to eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones, like Prim, towards the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding tightly to one another's hands. But there are others, too, who have no one they love at stake or who no longer care, who slip among the crowd, taking best on the two kids whose names will be drawn**. **Odds are given on their ages, whether they're Seam or merchant, if they will break down and weep. Most refuse dealing with the racketeers but carefully, carefully. These people tend to be the informers and who hasn't broken the law? I could be shot on a daily basis for hunting, but the appetites of those in charge protect me. Not everyone can claim the same.**

More frowns went around the room, as the gods wondered how they would let this happen.

**Anyway, Gale and I agreed that if we had to choose between dying of hunger and a bullet in the head, the bullet would be much quicker.**

"That is morbid thoughts that no child, or teenager should have to deal with."

**The space gets tighter and tighter, more claustrophobic, as people arrive**. **The square's quite large, but not enough to hold District 12's population of eight thousand. Latecomers are directed to the adjacent streets, where they can watch the event on the screens as it's televised live by the state.**

**I find myself standing in a clump of sixteens from the Seam. We all exchange terse nods, then focus our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls.**

**I stare at the paper slips in the girls' ball. Twenty of them have Katniss Everdeen written on them in careful handwriting.**

The Everdeen sisters looked down, Prim had known it was a, lot but she didn't think it was that many. Katniss because while she had twenty there were some in her year at school, girls and boys, that were closer to twenty-five and it didn't seem likely that her year would continue to go untouched until they were no longer eligible, it was just a matter of time.

**Two of the chairs fill with Madge's father, Mayor Undersee, who's a tall, balding man, and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with her scary white grin, pinkish hair and spring green suit.** **They murmur to each other and the look with concern at the empty seat.**

**Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal was for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to it's citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gives us the Hunger Games.**

**The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland.** **Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.**

Now everyone knew what those that had been outraged so many pages before were outraged at. This was simply horrible. A note fell onto Katniss' lap. She whistled to get everyone's attention.

_Dear Readers,_

_I know that this is horrible, but this is one of the things that you are here to change._

_The Future._

She read. When everyone grudgingly sat back down Katniss continued to read, Hades looking EXTREMELY peeved about this and Ares and Clarisse finally paying attention.

**Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch-this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use, the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen."**

Several people were fuming at this.

**To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home,** **and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while those of us battle starvation.**

Several people had their fists balled up and were shaking. Smoke could be seen billowing out of Saphira's nose.

"**It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor.**

Several people hrmphed at this.

**Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In the seventy-four years, we have had exactly two.**

"What a long list." Fred and George said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Hermes and Apollo gave them a look that said 'Thanks-for-trying.' Not even the other pranksters could think of anything and Dumbledore's eye twinkle had been extinguished.

**Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middle-aged man, what at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible, staggers on to the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk. Very.**

"Why thank you" said man slurred.

**The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off.**

She blushed and Aphrodite lit up

**The mayor looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now District 12 is the laughing stock of Panem, and he knows it.** **He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.**

**Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium** **and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may be**_**ever**_**in your favour!" Hey pink hair must be a wig because her curls have shifted slightly off-centre since her encounter with Haymitch.**

She blushed again and Haymitch just smiled.

**She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest you in front of the entire nation.**

**Through the crowd, I spot Gale looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. As far as reapings go, this one at least has a slightly entertainment factor.**

"That's it, always look on the bright side" Connor and Travis tried.

**But suddenly I am thinking of Gale and his forty-two names in that big glass ball and how the odds are not in his favor.** **And maybe he's thinking the same thing about me because his face darkens and he turns away. "But there are thousands of slips," I wish I could whisper to him.**

"Thanks Catnip." Gale said half heartedly.

She smiled, letting him get away with it jus this once.

**It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper.**

The room was on edge and Katniss was scared to continue to read, not even looking ahead, knowing it was her name she plowed on looking at each word seperatly.

**The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear the pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me, that it's not me, that it's not me.**

_But it is_ She thought to herself.

**Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.**

"What?" Everyone gasped. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked down to continue to read.

"NO!" She shouted. "I won't let them."

"What is it?" Gale asked worried.

Those that had put two and two together looked down.

In a barely audible, shaky voice Katniss read the life changing sentence.

**It's Primrose Everdeen.**

Most of the room looked pale at this. Even Ares didn't look as excited. Even Effie who never thought much about the horrors of the game looked as if she was finally getting it.

"It's ok Prim. I won't let them have you. I'll volunteer before that." Katniss tried to reassure her sister who looked like she ws about to faint.

Cinna looked over at that.

"Do you want a break or do you want to change books?" Molly asked having walked over to give the girls a hug.

"C-c-can we read the next book please. I want to get my mind off that." Katniss said.

Molly nodded and returned to her seat and Gale switched spots with Prim so she could be closer to her sister.

"I'll read the Preface and the first chapter if you want." Eragon said.

No one disagreed so he grabbed the first book and opened to the first page.

**Preface,** he read.

_**AN: **__Here is the first chapter. Please review and be kind about it I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up within a week. I promise I am here for the long haul. That means if I promised the book it'll be done, every word on every page. Also don't forget to check out my other two stories Happy Reading! ~RJE_

_PS:This has been edited and I NEED a beta for ALL of my stories please PM me if you are interested! (8/1/13)_


	3. Chapter 2- Reading the Preface, Discover

_~If it is in bold or is a character that you recognize then suprise suprise it does not belong to me!~_

"Well here goes nothing" Eragon whispered to himself.

**SHADE OF FEAR** He read

**Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.**

**He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? **

Arya paled considerably knowing where this was going.

**He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming . . . or die."**

**Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round iron shields painted with black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hurried into the brush, grunting as they hid. **

"They sound almost like the orcs from the Lord of the Rings trilogy by JRR Tolkien." Hermione said

"They do, really the only difference being the horns," Annabeth agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked

"Oh honestly Harry didn't you ever read The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, remember who I live with." He said

"Oh, well I'll just have to have my parents send me my copies for you to read. In fact Mr. Weasley you may enjoy it as well." She said.

Arthur Weasley's face lit up at the prospect of reading a book by muggles. The conversation would have continued but Eragon decided it was time for him to start reading again.

**Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again. The Shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. **

"Sounds almost like a vampire." Ron said slightly pale.

"Good thing they don't exist." Percy says.

"That's not entirely accurate. In the wizarding world there are real, honest to goodness vampires just like there are real werewolves" Lupin said

Percy just sat there gaping like a fish as Eragon chuckled and began to read.

**He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword in his hand. A wire-thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.**

**The Urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. **

"We should have known. We knew they were in the area, why weren't we paying attention." Arya murmured to herself.

_Lady Arya, you can never expect every single outcome sometimes things are just meant to be. Mourn the loss of your friends but remember I was meant to be with Eragon and no one else and you made that possible. _Saphira told the distressed elf.

_Thank you Bright Scales you, as your kin has been in the past, offer great words of wisdom in such matters._ Arya responded.

Saphira bowed her head in respect and then turned her sapphire gaze back to her rider.

**An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste—they smelled like fetid meat—and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.**

"That sounds like Voldy-pants." Sirius said

**The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries, too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in a snarl.**

"Someone has their jerk pants on today." Percy said.

**"Get ready," he whispered, his whole body vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now.**

**Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and the creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail. Three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver. On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers. The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.**

**Between these two rode a raven-haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.**

**One of the elves spoke quietly, but the Shade could not hear what was said. The lady answered with obvious authority, and her guards switched places. The one wearing the helm took the lead, shifting his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade's hiding place and the first few Urgals without suspicion.**

"No we were suspicious, that's why we were riding in that formation, usually we rode in a much more casual manner." Arya said.

"What I don't get is there are only three of you on this trip, usually there are 10, and with Shade reports and Galbatorix growing more bold we were expecting at least 15." Nasuada said

"Well there were going to be 20 in our group this time, because of the growing threat." Arya said.

"Why weren't there?" Ajihad asked

"The growing threat of Galbatorix and the Shade…..we thought that a smaller party would attract less attention and make us safer, because the enemy would expect a larger group, which we did send out heading towards Surda as a diversion." She told them.

"Smart plan too bad it doesn't seemed to have worked" Athena said.

**The Shade was already savoring his victory when the wind changed direction and swept toward the elves, heavy with the Urgals' stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their heads. The riders stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled their mounts around and galloped away.**

**The lady's horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped out from behind the tree, raised his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla!"**

**A red bolt flashed from his palm toward the elven lady, illuminating the trees with a bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled with a high-pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest-first. She leapt off the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards.**

"Erm, no offense but wouldn't the whole inhuman thing already be accounted for when we established the fact that the one we are talking about is an elf?" Grover asked.

"Yes and no because an elf could still move at a human speed normally so it is saying that elves can move at a speed humans cannot." Annabeth said

"Party pooper, I was trying to lift the mood a bit." The satyr grumbled.

**The Urgals' deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt. **

Those that were familiar with the elves, and Arya especially teared up at that.

**As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the Shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" The monsters grunted and rushed down the trail.**

**A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step toward them, then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest.**

**While the Urgals crashed through the trees, the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From his perch he could see all of the surrounding forest. He raised his hand and uttered, "Böetq istalri!" and a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Grimly he burned one section after another until there was a ring of fire, a half-league across, around the ambush site. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter. The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.**

**She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.**

**The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.**

**"Get her."**

**As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla!"**

**A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew toward the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed.**

**The Shade howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm—which killed the Urgals instantly—then ripped his sword free and strode to the elf.**

**Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled from his tongue. He clenched his thin hands and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers. Disgust curled his lip before he turned back to the unconscious elf.**

**Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held no charm for him. He confirmed that the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees. After tying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods.**

**He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest to burn.**

"Moving on to the first real chapter now." Eragon said turning the page

**DISCOVERY**

**Eragon knelt in a bed of trampled reed grass and scanned the tracks with a practiced eye. The prints told him that the deer had been in the meadow only a half-hour before. Soon they would bed down. His target, a small doe with a pronounced limp in her left forefoot, was still with the herd. He was amazed she had made it so far without a wolf or bear catching her.**

"Ok reading about myself like this is weird." Eragon muttered. "Oh and before we get started I can not speak for the future but I know in the past I saw and do some really stupid things. Forgive me now."

**The sky was clear and dark, and a slight breeze stirred the air. A silvery cloud drifted over the mountains that surrounded him, its edges glowing with ruddy light cast from the harvest moon cradled between two peaks. Streams flowed down the mountains from stolid glaciers and glistening snow packs. A brooding mist crept along the valley's floor, almost thick enough to obscure his feet.**

**Eragon was fifteen, less than a year from manhood. Dark eyebrows rested above his intense brown eyes. His clothes were worn from work. A hunting knife with a bone handle was sheathed at his belt, and a buckskin tube protected his yew bow from the mist. He carried a wood-frame pack.**

**The deer had led him deep into the Spine, a range of untamed mountains that extended up and down the land of Alagaësia. Strange tales and men often came from those mountains, usually boding ill. Despite that, Eragon did not fear the Spine—he was the only hunter near Carvahall who dared track game deep into its craggy recesses. **

"you get good game when there are less hunters around." Katniss said.

"Yay! More archery!" Apollo said

"Brother dearest" Artemis said

"Yes sister sincerest." He responded

"Shut up." She said in an annoyed manner.

**It was the third night of the hunt, and his food was half gone. If he did not fell the doe, he would be forced to return home empty-handed. His family needed the meat for the rapidly approaching winter and could not afford to buy it in Carvahall. Eragon stood with quiet assurance in the dusky moonlight, then strode into the forest toward a glen where he was sure the deer would rest. The trees blocked the sky from view and cast feathery shadows on the ground. He looked at the tracks only occasionally; he knew the way.**

**At the glen, he strung his bow with a sure touch, then drew three arrows and nocked one, holding the others in his left hand. The moonlight revealed twenty or so motionless lumps where the deer lay in the grass. The doe he wanted was at the edge of the herd, her left foreleg stretched out awkwardly.**

**Eragon slowly crept closer, keeping the bow ready. All his work of the past three days had led to this moment. He took a last steadying breath and—an explosion shattered the night.**

"Blast." Hermione said. "no pun intended" she continued seeing the glare from the many pranksters in the room.

**The herd bolted. Eragon lunged forward, racing through the grass as a fiery wind surged past his cheek. He slid to a stop and loosed an arrow at the bounding doe. It missed by a finger's breadth and hissed into darkness. He cursed and spun around, instinctively nocking another arrow.**

**Behind him, where the deer had been, smoldered a large circle of grass and trees. Many of the pines stood bare of their needles. The grass outside the charring was flattened. A wisp of smoke curled in the air, carrying a burnt smell. In the center of the blast radius lay a polished blue stone. **

_You thought my egg was a stone?_ Saphira asked

"Yes." Eragon said. And continued to read.

**Mist snaked across the scorched area and swirled insubstantial tendrils over the stone.**

**Eragon watched for danger for several long minutes, but the only thing that moved was the mist. Cautiously, he released the tension from his bow and moved forward. Moonlight cast him in pale shadow as he stopped before the stone. He nudged it with an arrow, then jumped back. Nothing happened, so he warily picked it up.**

**Nature had never polished a stone as smooth as this one. Its flawless surface was dark blue, except for thin veins of white that spiderwebbed across it. The stone was cool and frictionless under his fingers, like hardened silk. Oval and about a foot long, it weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have.**

**Eragon found the stone both beautiful and frightening. ****_Where did it come from? Does it_****_have a purpose? _****Then a more disturbing thought came to him: ****_Was it sent here by accident, or am I meant to have it? _****If he had learned anything from the old stories, it was to treat magic, and those who used it, with great caution.**

**_But what should I do with the stone? _****It would be tiresome to carry, and there was a chance it was dangerous. It might be better to leave it behind. **

_Am I glad that the bond starts before I even hatched. I can't believe you were going to leave me in the middle of a forest._ Saphira said.

"Well you know I didn't know it was an egg at the time." Eragon said.

**A flicker of indecision ran through him, and he almost dropped it, but something stayed his hand. ****_At the very least, it might_****_pay for some food, _****he decided with a shrug, tucking the stone into his pack. **

Saphira glared at him.

**The glen was too exposed to make a safe camp, so he slipped back into the forest and spread his bedroll beneath the upturned roots of a fallen tree. After a cold dinner of bread and cheese, he wrapped himself in blankets and fell asleep, pondering what had occurred.**

"These chapters are short do you want me to do another?" Eragon asked.

"Yes!" Katniss exclaimed delaying the inevitable of returning to the book about herself. Eragon obliged and began the next chapter.

Before he could begin reading however there was a flash leaving a pile of 3 people, 2 men and a woman, in the middle of the room.

"What are you three doing here?" Eragon asked

"I don't know, but where is here and what are you doing here." The woman asked

After an explanation and introductions and an apology to his cousin Roran about his leaving and what happened before they sat down and Eragon began to read again.

**PALANCARVALLEY**

**The sun rose the next morning with a glorious conflagration of pink and yellow. The air was fresh, sweet, and very cold. Ice edged the streams, and small pools were completely frozen over. After a breakfast of porridge, Eragon returned to the glen and examined the charred area. The morning light revealed no new details, so he started for home. The rough game trail was faintly worn and, in places, nonexistent. Because it had been forged by animals, it often backtracked and took long detours. Yet for all its flaws, it was still the fastest way out of the mountains.**

**The Spine was one of the only places that King Galbatorix could not call his own. Stories were still told about how half his army disappeared after marching into its ancient forest. **

"Wonder if when we finish our responsibilites if we could explore the spine to see if we can find out why." Eragon said

_We will see Little One_ Saphira said.

**A cloud of misfortune and bad luck seemed to hang over it. Though the trees grew tall and the sky shone brightly, few people could stay in the Spine for long without suffering an accident. Eragon was one of those few—not through any particular gift, it seemed to him, but because of persistent vigilance and sharp reflexes. **

"That is the most logical solution." Hermione said.

"It could be that the forest likes you though." Artemis who knew of many places like that.

"Who knows with the Spine." Katrina said.

**He had hiked in the mountains for years, yet he was still wary of them. Every time he thought they had surrendered their secrets, something happened to upset his understanding of them—like the stone's appearance.**

"But that wasn't the forest's doing but an outside force. You just happened to be there." Hermione said.

"True." Eragon said.

**He kept up a brisk pace, and the leagues steadily disappeared. In late evening he arrived at the edge of a precipitous ravine. The Anora River rushed by far below, heading to Palancar Valley. Gorged with hundreds of tiny streams, the river was a brute force, battling against the rocks and boulders that barred its way. A low rumble filled the air. He camped in a thicket near the ravine and watched the moonrise before going to bed. It grew colder over the next day and a half. Eragon traveled quickly and saw little of the wary wildlife. A bit past noon, he heard the Igualda Falls blanketing everything with the dull sound of a thousand splashes. The trail led him onto a moist slate outcropping, which the river sped past, flinging itself into empty air and down mossy cliffs. Before him lay Palancar Valley, exposed like an unrolled map. The base of the Igualda Falls, more than a half-mile below, was the northernmost point of the valley. A little ways from the falls was Carvahall, a cluster of brown buildings. White smoke rose from the chimneys, defiant of the wilderness around it. At this height, farms were small square patches no bigger than the end of his finger. The land around them was tan or sandy, where dead grass swayed in the wind. The Anora River wound from the falls toward Palancar's southern end, reflecting great strips of sunlight. Far in the distance it flowed past the village Therinsford and the lonely mountain Utgard. Beyond that, he knew only that it turned north and ran to the sea.**

"Sounds beautiful" Demeter said wondering if they had any control over this land as well.

"It is, I just wish my father would let me venture past Carvahall. I can't even go to the outlying farms." Katrina complained.

**After a pause, Eragon left the outcropping and started down the trail, grimacing at the descent. When he arrived at the bottom, soft dusk was creeping over everything, blurring colors and shapes into gray masses. Carvahall's lights shimmered nearby in the twilight; the houses cast long shadows. Aside from Therinsford, Carvahall was the only village in Palancar Valley. The settlement was secluded and surrounded by harsh, beautiful land. Few traveled here except merchants and trappers.**

**The village was composed of stout log buildings with low roofs—some thatched, others shingled. Smoke billowed from the chimneys, giving the air a woody smell. The buildings had wide porches where people gathered to talk and conduct business. Occasionally a window brightened as a candle or lamp was lit. Eragon heard men talking loudly in the evening air while wives scurried to fetch their husbands, scolding them for being late.**

"Dusk is so beautiful." Hermione said wistfully.

"It is a very pretty time of day, it's also when Nargles are most active you know." Luna said dreamily.

**Eragon wove his way between the houses to the butcher's shop, a broad, thick-beamed building. Overhead, the chimney belched black smoke.**

**He pushed the door open. The spacious room was warm and well lit by a fire snapping in a stone fireplace. A bare counter stretched across the far side of the room. The floor was strewn with loose straw. Everything was scrupulously clean, as if the owner spent his leisure time digging in obscure crannies for minuscule pieces of filth. Behind the counter stood the butcher Sloan. A small man, he wore a cotton shirt and a long, bloodstained smock. An impressive array of knives swung from his belt. He had a sallow, pockmarked face, and his black eyes were suspicious. He polished the counter with a ragged cloth. Sloan's mouth twisted as Eragon entered. **

**"Well, the mighty hunter joins the rest of us mortals. How many did you bag this time?"**

**"None," was Eragon's curt reply. He had never liked Sloan. The butcher always treated him with disdain, as if he were something unclean. A widower, Sloan seemed to care for only one person—his daughter, Katrina, on whom he doted.**

"He doesn't dote. He shelters." Katrina said. She wanted to explore, leave the village even if it was to go as far as where Garrow, Eragon and Roran once lived.

**"I'm amazed," said Sloan with affected astonishment. He turned his back on Eragon to scrape something off the wall. "And that's your reason for coming here?"**

**"Yes," admitted Eragon uncomfortably.**

**"If that's the case, let's see your money." Sloan tapped his fingers when Eragon shifted his feet and remained silent. "Come on—either you have it or you don't. Which is it?"**

**"I don't really have any money, but I do—"**

**"What, no money?" the butcher cut him off sharply. "And you expect to buy meat! Are the other merchants giving away their wares? Should I just hand you the goods without charge? Besides," he said abruptly, "it's late. Come back tomorrow with money. I'm closed for the day."**

**Eragon glared at him. "I can't wait until tomorrow, Sloan. It'll be worth your while, though; I found something to pay you with." He pulled out the stone with a flourish and set it gently on the scarred counter, where it gleamed with light from the dancing flames.**

**"Stole it is more likely," muttered Sloan, leaning forward with an interested expression. Ignoring the comment, Eragon asked, "Will this be enough?"**

**Sloan picked up the stone and gauged its weight speculatively. He ran his hands over its smoothness and inspected the white veins. With a calculating look, he set it down. "It's pretty, but how much is it worth?"**

**"I don't know," admitted Eragon, "but no one would have gone to the trouble of shaping it unless it had some value."**

**"Obviously," said Sloan with exaggerated patience. "But how much value? Since you don't know, I suggest that you find a trader who does, or take my offer of three crowns."**

**"That's a miser's bargain! It must be worth at least ten times that," protested Eragon. Three crowns would not even buy enough meat to last a week.**

**Sloan shrugged. "If you don't like my offer, wait until the traders arrive. Either way, I'm tired of this conversation."**

"Greedy jerk." Gale huffed. "No offense Katrina."

"None taken he was out of line that day." She said

**The traders were a nomadic group of merchants and entertainers who visited Carvahall every spring and winter. They bought whatever excess the villagers and local farmers had managed to grow or make, and sold what they needed to live through another year: seeds, animals, fabric, and supplies like salt and sugar.**

**But Eragon did not want to wait until they arrived; it could be a while, and his family needed the meat now. "Fine, I accept," he snapped.**

**"Good, I'll get you the meat. Not that it matters, but where did you find this?"**

**"Two nights ago in the Spine—"**

**"Get out!" demanded Sloan, pushing the stone away. He stomped furiously to the end of the counter and started scrubbing old bloodstains off a knife.**

"I think that he should be living in the capital, he sounds like he would be a great friend to our dear President Snow." Katniss said.

"Jeeze Catnip, tell us what you really think why don't you." Gale teased

"Katniss growled inresponse.

**"Why?" asked Eragon. He drew the stone closer, as if to protect it from Sloan's wrath.**

**"I won't deal with anything you bring back from those damned mountains! Take your sorcerer's stone elsewhere." Sloan's hand suddenly slipped and he cut a finger on the knife, but he seemed not to notice. He continued to scrub, staining the blade with fresh blood.**

**"You refuse to sell to me!"**

**"Yes! Unless you pay with coins," Sloan growled, and hefted the knife, sidling away.**

**"Go, before I make you!"**

"What a git." Ron said

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione and Molly Weasley yelled in unison.

**The door behind them slammed open. Eragon whirled around, ready for more trouble. In stomped Horst, a hulking man. Sloan's daughter, Katrina—a tall girl of sixteen—trailed behind him with a determined expression. Eragon was surprised to see her; she usually absented herself from any arguments involving her father. Sloan glanced at them warily, then started to accuse Eragon. "He won't—"**

**"Quiet," announced Horst in a rumbling voice, cracking his knuckles at the same time. He was Carvahall's smith, as his thick neck and scarred leather apron attested. His powerful arms were bare to the elbow; a great expanse of hairy muscular chest was visible through the top of his shirt. A black beard, carelessly trimmed, roiled and knotted like his jaw muscles. "Sloan, what have you done now?"**

**"Nothing." He gave Eragon a murderous gaze, then spat, "This . . . ****_boy _****came in here and started badgering me. I asked him to leave, but he won't budge. I even threatened him and he still ignored me!" Sloan seemed to shrink as he looked at Horst.**

**"Is this true?" demanded the smith.**

**"No!" replied Eragon. "I offered this stone as payment for some meat, and he accepted it. When I told him that I'd found it in the Spine, he refused to even touch it. What difference does it make where it came from?"**

**Horst looked at the stone curiously, then returned his attention to the butcher. **

**"Why won't you trade with him, Sloan? I've no love for the Spine myself, but if it's a question of the stone's worth, I'll back it with my own money."**

**The question hung in the air for a moment. Then Sloan licked his lips and said, **

**"This is my own store. I can do whatever I want."**

"Oh honestly I would not go there anymore." Katniss said.

"Unfortunatly it is the butcher in the village." Horst, who also disliked doing business with him, said.

"That sucks" Prim said, not finding this man pleasant.

Katniss, Peeta, and Gale looked at the girl in awe, she never spoke like that.

**Katrina stepped out from behind Horst and tossed back her auburn hair like a spray of molten copper. "Father, Eragon ****_is _****willing to pay. Give him the meat, and then we can have supper."**

**Sloan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Go back to the house; this is none of your business. . . . I said ****_go _****!" Katrina's face hardened, then she marched out of the room with a stiff back.**

"See what I mean." Katrina said.

Roran was angry at the treatment of her.

**Eragon watched with disapproval but dared not interfere. Horst tugged at his beard before saying reproachfully, "Fine, you can deal with me. What were you going to get, Eragon?"**

**His voice reverberated through the room.**

**"As much as I could."**

**Horst pulled out a purse and counted out a pile of coins. "Give me your best roasts and steaks. Make sure that it's enough to fill Eragon's pack." The butcher hesitated, his gaze darting between Horst and Eragon. "Not selling to me would be a very bad idea," stated Horst.**

**Glowering venomously, Sloan slipped into the back room. A frenzy of chopping, wrapping, and low cursing reached them. After several uncomfortable minutes, he returned with an armful of wrapped meat. His face was expressionless as he accepted Horst's money, then proceeded to clean his knife, pretending that they were not there. Horst scooped up the meat and walked outside. Eragon hurried behind him, carrying his pack and the stone. The crisp night air rolled over their faces, refreshing after the stuffy shop.**

"You are a very good person Mr. Horst." Luna said.

"Thank you and it's just Horst." He said.

**"Thank you, Horst. Uncle Garrow will be pleased."**

**Horst laughed quietly. "Don't thank me. I've wanted to do that for a long time. Sloan's a vicious troublemaker; it does him good to be humbled. Katrina heard what was happening and ran to fetch me. Good thing I came—the two of you were almost at blows. Unfortunately, I doubt he'll serve you or any of your family the next time you go in there, even if you do have coins."**

Several people growled at that.

**"Why did he explode like that? We've never been friendly, but he's always taken our money. And I've never seen him treat Katrina that way," said Eragon, opening the top of the pack.**

**Horst shrugged. "Ask your uncle. He knows more about it than I do."**

**Eragon stuffed the meat into his pack. "Well, now I have one more reason to hurry home . . . to solve this mystery. Here, this is rightfully yours." He proffered the stone. Horst chuckled. "No, you keep your strange rock. As for payment, Albriech plans to leave for Feinster next spring. He wants to become a master smith, and I'm going to need an assistant. You can come and work off the debt on your spare days."**

**Eragon bowed slightly, delighted. Horst had two sons, Albriech and Baldor, both of whom worked in his forge. Taking one's place was a generous offer. "Again, thank you! I look forward to working with you." He was glad that there was a way for him to pay Horst. His uncle would never accept charity. Then Eragon remembered what his cousin had told him before he had left on the hunt. "Roran wanted me to give Katrina a message, but since I can't, can you get it to her?"**

**"Of course."**

**"He wants her to know that he'll come into town as soon as the merchants arrive and that he will see her then."**

**"That all?"**

**Eragon was slightly embarrassed. "No, he also wants her to know that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else."**

Eragon, Roran, Katrnia, and Horst all blushed at this, Eragon because he had to say it, Horst because he had to act as a messenger for the love birds and Roran and Katrina because now everyone knew. Brom and Dumbledore smiled at the signs of young love.

**Horst's face broke into a broad grin, and he winked at Eragon. "Getting serious, isn't he?"**

**"Yes, sir," Eragon answered with a quick smile. "Could you also give her my thanks? It was nice of her to stand up to her father for me. I hope that she isn't punished because of it. Roran would be furious if I got her into trouble."**

**"I wouldn't worry about it. Sloan doesn't know that she called me, so I doubt he'll be too hard on her. Before you go, will you sup with us?"**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't. Garrow is expecting me," said Eragon, tying off the top of the pack. He hoisted it onto his back and started down the road, raising his hand in farewell. The meat slowed him down, but he was eager to be home, and renewed vigor filled his steps. The village ended abruptly, and he left its warm lights behind. The pearlescent moon peeked over the mountains, bathing the land in a ghostly reflection of daylight. Everything looked bleached and flat.**

**Near the end of his journey, he turned off the road, which continued south. A simple path led straight through waist-high grass and up a knoll, almost hidden by the shadows of protective elm trees. He crested the hill and saw a gentle light shining from his home. The house had a shingled roof and a brick chimney. Eaves hung over the whitewashed walls, shadowing the ground below. One side of the enclosed porch was filled with split wood, ready for the fire. A jumble of farm tools cluttered the other side. The house had been abandoned for half a century when they moved in after Garrow's wife, Marian, died. It was ten miles from Carvahall, farther than anyone else's. People considered the distance dangerous because the family could not rely on help from the village in times of trouble, but Eragon's uncle would not listen. A hundred feet from the house, in a dull-colored barn, lived two horses—Birka and Brugh—with chickens and a cow. Sometimes there was also a pig, but they had been unable to afford one this year. A wagon sat wedged between the stalls. **

"Sounds lovely." Molly Weasley said kindly.

**On the edge of their fields, a thick line of trees traced along the Anora River. He saw a light move behind a window as he wearily reached the porch. "Uncle, it's Eragon. Let me in." A small shutter slid back for a second, then the door swung inward. Garrow stood with his hand on the door. His worn clothes hung on him like rags on a stick frame. A lean, hungry face with intense eyes gazed out from under graying hair. He looked like a man who had been partly mummified before it was discovered that he was still alive. "Roran's sleeping," was his answer to Eragon's inquiring glance. A lantern flickered on a wood table so old that the grain stood up in tiny ridges like a giant fingerprint. Near a woodstove were rows of cooking utensils tacked onto the wall with homemade nails. A second door opened to the rest of the house. The floor was made of boards polished smooth by years of tramping feet.**

**Eragon pulled off his pack and took out the meat. "What's this? Did you buy meat?**

**Where did you get the money?" asked his uncle harshly as he saw the wrapped packages. Eragon took a breath before answering. "No, Horst bought it for us."**

**"You let him pay for it? I told you before, I won't beg for our food. If we can't feed ourselves, we might as well move into town. Before you can turn around twice, they'll be sending us used clothes and asking if we'll be able to get through the winter." Garrow's face paled with anger.**

**"I didn't accept charity," snapped Eragon. "Horst agreed to let me work off the debt this spring. He needs someone to help him because Albriech is going away."**

**"And where will you get the time to work for him? Are you going to ignore all the things that need to be done here?" asked Garrow, forcing his voice down. Eragon hung his bow and quiver on hooks beside the front door. "I don't know how I'll do it," he said irritably. "Besides, I found something that could be worth some money."**

**He set the stone on the table.**

**Garrow bowed over it: the hungry look on his face became ravenous, and his fingers moved with a strange twitch. "You found this in the Spine?"**

**"Yes," said Eragon. He explained what had happened. "And to make matters worse, I lost my best arrow. I'll have to make more before long." They stared at the stone in the near darkness.**

"That is something I can do, though I do try to keep all mine so I do not have to." Katniss said.

**"How was the weather?" asked his uncle, lifting the stone. His hands tightened around it like he was afraid it would suddenly disappear.**

**"Cold," was Eragon's reply. "It didn't snow, but it froze each night."**

**Garrow looked worried by the news. "Tomorrow you'll have to help Roran finish harvesting the barley. If we can get the squash picked, too, the frost won't bother us." He passed the stone to Eragon. "Here, keep it. When the traders come, we'll find out what it's worth. Selling it is probably the best thing to do. The less we're involved with magic, the better. . . . Why did Horst pay for the meat?"**

**It took only a moment for Eragon to explain his argument with Sloan. "I just don't understand what angered him so."**

**Garrow shrugged. "Sloan's wife, Ismira, went over the Igualda Falls a year before you were brought here. He hasn't been near the Spine since, nor had anything to do with it. But that's no reason to refuse payment. I think he wanted to give you trouble."**

"What else is new and it is not like the Spine made her, maybe it was a slick spot she didn't see it, it could happen to anyone anywhere." Annabeth said.

"But it is easier to blame the Spine than human error, especially when the human was someone you loved that much." Katrina said.

**Eragon swayed blearily and said, "It's good to be back." Garrow's eyes softened, and he nodded. Eragon stumbled to his room, pushed the stone under his bed, then fell onto the mattress. ****_Home _****. For the first time since before the hunt, he relaxed completely as sleep overtook him.**

"Well that is done." Eragon said marking the page.  
"I say we sleep, we were supposed to before we started this book anyway but we couldn't after what happened." Tonks said, her eyes just barley open.

Everyone agreed and they went into the designated bedrooms, the girls and boys were both big enough for Saphira so she didn't have to stay in the boys room if she chose. Which she just decided to stay on the comfortable cushion for that night.

_**-AN-**_

_**Yippee Day three of the four day cycle! Tomorrow is the last day. I will then take 1-2 days off and then I will start the cycle again :) Thank you all for sticking with me! Enjoy! ~RJE**_


	4. Author's Note

Hello Lovely readers. I have recently been thinking of adding another fandom into this. I can do this one of two ways.

The first way is to add the three new characters into the story and having just this one version of events. The second way I can do this is when the new characters are set to appear (the next chapter I will be posting in a few days time) I can split the story into two versions. The original version without the newbies and then the alternate version with the newbies. I do not want to discourage reading so that is why I am alerting you to these possibilities. If you could leave your opinion in the comments that would be fantastic! But before you make your decision I really should tell you who the new comers will be, as that may sway many votes. The new characters will be Rose Tyler, Captn. Jack H. and the 9th Doctor. No matter what direction I go, 2 stories or one, the bashing of characters such as President Snow will increase (there is a reason I chose 9 over 10 in this case). Anyways tell me what you think, if no one comments I will add our new pals and do a single story. That's about it...keep an eye out for the next real chapter (this note will be deleted after the real chapter is up) Thanks :) ~RJE


End file.
